1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio wave timepiece that performs digital display.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, in electronic timepieces, there have been radio wave timepieces which have a function to receive a standard wave including time information expressed in a predetermined format (time code), to obtain time data, and to correct a time of an internal timepiece thereof.
Among the radio wave timepieces having the function as described above, in a digital radio wave timepiece having a digital display function by liquid crystal and the like, electromagnetic noises occur owing to changes of a current and a voltage, which are related to a drive signal for the liquid crystal. The electromagnetic noises are mixed into the standard wave in the event of receiving the standard wave, and deteriorate quality of a demodulated time code signal.
Accordingly, heretofore, in the digital radio wave timepiece, there have been developed: a technology for intermitting drive of the liquid crystal during such reception of the standard wave; and a technology for performing operation control so that timing of sampling the time code signal in a discrete manner and drive timing of the liquid crystal can differ from each other (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-215929).
However, if such a functional restriction that the drive of a digital display unit is stopped during a period of receiving the standard wave is added, then, during the period concerned, a user is forced to be subjected to such an inconvenience that the time cannot be confirmed.